Found
by Scandalivia
Summary: 13 years after being kidnapped from her superstar parents, Olivia and Fitz are reunited with their now 16 year old daughter. Unfortunately, the teenager isnt as accepting of the situation as Liv and Fitz hoped.
1. chapter 1

**_Hey! I was so happy to read all your reviews. The next one shot is something I'm trying out. Here, Olivia is a big singer superstar who's married to Fitz, who's a music producer and singer himself._**

 ** _Years after being kidnapped, their lost daughter is found._**

 ** _His is a preview for you to get to know this AU a little better, please leave a review and tell em if you would like to read the rest of it._**

 ** _Thank you! :)_**

 **Isabella POV - Atlanta, Georgia**

"Yo! Bella! What's good?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Darian and rolled my eyes. No matter how many times I denied him, he continued to come back. I didn't have the energy to fight him today, so I let him be.

"Headed home, D. you?" I replied, deciding to make use of the conversation. I had no doubt he would follow me all the way home, and I didn't do awkward silences.

"About to meet up with boys downtown. We got some business to take care of." Darian stayed with a shrug.

We grew up in Atlanta, more towards the inner city than the rich neighborhoods like Buckhead. Our area was like a happy medium. Most everyone who went to our school were either middle or lower class, and lived around here. I don't think we have any rich kids, and if we do, I sure as hell don't know them.

"Business, huh?" I repeated, raising my brow. I had no doubt he was gonna do some gang banging shit, but I chose not to question it. I tried to stay away from that type of stuff, because I knew it wasn't safe. The gangs in ATL don't play, and sixteen is way too young to die.

"Yeah, you heard me." Darian nodded. I simply hummed and nodded my head as well. We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Send me the math homework tonight, aight?" We stayed once we were standing outside my house.

"Okay" I nodded.

Darian grinned and nudged my shoulder. "See ya later, shawty. Stay outta trouble."

"I should be saying the same you you" I smirked. He shrugged before jogging off down the street. I just shook my head.

I stood outside for a few more minutes before deciding to head inside. Ma's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant she was probably still at work. She worked down at a hair salon during the day, then at night she did part time stock at Walmart. In between her jobs she found time to be a semi alcoholic. I didn't say much about it, because it didn't really affect me and I was just thankful it wasn't something harder like math or cocaine.

Just because she drank a lot didn't mean she was a bad mother, though. It was quite the opposite, actually. I had no doubt in my mind that my mom would do anything for me. That's why she works as hard as she does, to keep funding my life as long as her own. I don't have a dad, so ma has to take care of everything financially by herself. She's all I got, and I'm all she's got. We're pretty close, despite everything.

I tossed my bag on the floor by the door, knowing I'd pick it up before ma got home. She didn't play when it came to "tossing my shit around her clean house like I pay the bills" Even though I do help with the bills sometimes, since I work a part time job at a local music store down the block. We sell records, tapes, CD's, you name it. I love music, so as soon as I saw they were hiring, my ass was down there with an application.

I quickly made myself a turkey sandwich before grabbing my bag and heading to my room to get ready for work. I thought about doing my homework before leaving, but I didn't have the time. I'll just finish when I get off.

I changed into a pair of jeans shorts, my favorite Michael Jackson vintage tee, and slid into a pair of adidas. Thankfully my job didn't have a strict dress code, so I could wear pretty much whatever I want.

As I search for my mascara, I came across the only photo I had of myself from when I was younger. I was wearing a bright pink dress and a matching bow, cheesing real hard. I had no idea where the picture was taken, but it looks like there's a pretty big house in the back. Ma said the flood in our apartment building years ago destroyed all my childhood pictures, and this was the only one who survived. It's kinda sad but whatever.

 **Olivia POV- Manhattan, New York.**

"No mama, I haven't checked my Email yet. I'll do it as soon as I'll get home, okay? I'm on my way to my office right now." I sighed into my phone. I forced a smile and waved to the paparazzi as I walked by.

"I'm holding you to that, Olivia. You know how important this family reunion is to me, and I need to make sure your schedule is clear for it. I'm sure everyone would love to see Blue as well. She deserves to be around her family." Mama scolded me. I made a mental note to check this damn email after my meeting so my mother wouldn't kill me later.

"I know, I know."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone, but don't make me ask you about it again." Mama warned "I'll talk to you later, baby. Don't work yourself too hard. I love you."

I smiled. "I'll try not to. Love you and I'll talk to you later, mama." I replied hanging before up. I carefully placed my phone in my purse before heading towards the elevator in my office building.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Grant."

"Good afternoon, Marlon." I smiled at the receptionist as I walked by. "How are you today?"

"Ah, can't complain. Things are going well, I found out my girl is pregnant las night." Marlon replied with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin at his excitement.

"That's wonderful, congratulations. I'll be sure to send you a gift for the baby." I told him.

"Thank you, thank you. Have a great day Mrs. Grant."

"You too, Marlon."

After the two minute elevator ride and the three minute walk down the hallway, I was happily in the comfort of my own office. I set my purse on my desk and immediately called my husband."

"Hey baby", Fitz answered. I leaned against the huge window in my office and looked down at the city. My view from the 47th floor was impeccable.

"Hey Fitz, you picked up Blue from school right?" I asked.

"Well, Ty is." He replied and I immediately frowned.

"I got caught up at some business at RocNation. I'd rather him get her than me bein late."

"Fitz..." I breathed out a sigh and rubbed my temples. It wasn't that I didn't trust his assistant Tyran, I just hated when plans changed regarding my child and not being informed about it. "I wish you would've told me.."

"I'm sorry Liv, I would've, but it completely slipped my mind." He apologized sincerely. He knew how I was with Blue, especially after the kidnapping. I failed at protecting our first child, I couldn't fail the second. "I can run by and get her real quick if you want"

"No, that's not necessary... I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know." Fitzs voice softened. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know babe, and it's alright. I'll come by there with Blue after I leave here, okay? In about an hour."

"Okay" I replied softly " I love you.."

"I love you too, see you in a few."

After hanging up with Fitz I returned to my desk and began going through the paperwork my assistant left me. I had a concert coming up in collaboration with my organization "chime for change" and wanted to make sure everything was right.

About halfway through handling business, I briefly got distracted by photos I had framed on my desk. I smiled, remembering when each one was taken.

There was one, hidden behind photos of Blue and my mother at my mother's wedding a few years back. I knew which it was because I strategically placed it there for a reason. Occasionally I was strong enough to look at it and remember, other days I wasn't.

I cautiously grabbed the picture frame and slowly brought it into view. I stared at the last photo taken of my baby, smiling big in her bright pink dress with a matching bow, nearly thirteen years ago, and allowed myself to cry. To this day, I didn't understand how I could've been to irresponsible. I knew she was probably dead, but I refused to believe it. There was an ounce of hope that continued to live in my heart. One day I would find her.

I wiped my tears away and returned the picture frame back to its place. I took a moment to get myself together before logging onto my computer to check the email mama had called about.


	2. Found II

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _I was so happy to read your reviews. Many of you requested "Found" to become a story of its own, so I'll do it!_**

 ** _This episode is one more preview, and the next one will be posted as a new FF. If you wanna know when it happens, you should check if you're following me, and not only the story on the check boxes below. For those who asked, This will not be a sad fanfic, there will be drama of course but nothing drastic. Thank you for your support, don't forget to send story line requests._**

 ** _Love you all!_**

 **Isabella POV**

I laid flat on my back on the cold gym floor, sweating and breathing heavily. I just endured the most brutal to hour practice of my life; Coach was _definitely_ pissed off about something today. I wouldn't dare questioning her about it though, I'm not trying to run laps.

As if basketball wasn't enough, I have cheer practice in an hour as well. My body was so sore I could barely move, and I didn't even want to think about what it would be like tomorrow morning. Especially since I have to work tonight. I just wanna sleep.

"Ladies his the showers. You stink!" Coach yelled, blowing her whistle to get our attention.

I rolled my eyes and struggled to pull myself off the floor, grateful when one of my friends stopped to help me. "Thanks Moe" I smiled, dusting off my shorts.

"No problem, B." Moe returned my smile before jogging off. I rolled my neck a few times as I walked to the locker room, not bothering to rush. There was really no point, since I would be sweaty and tired all over again in about an hour.

"Yo, Bella did you hear?" Jordan called out as soon as I walked in. I noticed the other girls eyes on me and frowned.

"Heard about what?" I asked while changing out of my jersey. I grabbed my gym back and searched for a tank top and Nike pros for cheer.

"Rumor has it, Olivia is in town" Taylor chimes in. I could see the excitement in her eyes and laughed a little. The girl worshiped Olivia. "She's supposed to be headed to some club today with Fitz. At least that's what I heard..."

"My man!" Moe grinned licking her lips and high fiving Sese.

I laughed and shook me head. "Okay... but what does that have to do with me?" I asked. Sure, I liked Olivia and her music, I just never taken a huge interest in her. I faintly remember my nana playing Destiny's child (her former girl group along to Kelly Rowland and Michelle Williams) and her first Album "Dangerously in love" when I was younger, so I stray more towards R n' B Olivia. I haven't heard much of her new stuff.

"It's _Olivia_ " Taylor said in a "duh" tone. "The legend, the queen, this is like a once in a lifetime thing. We have to go meet her!"

"I highly doubt that will happen" I replied, bursting her bubble with reality. "Imagine how high security will be, not to mention we're underaged. We're not getting into any club."

"You still have your fake ID right?" Moe asked me. I side eyes her before nodding slowly. "So why can't we get into the club?"

I sighed. "Does anyone actually know what club it is?"

"40/40" Brianna replied. "The one where the celebrities typically go to when they're in town"

"Fitz owns it, so makes sense..." Moe nodded. I looks between the girls and shook my head. There was no way in hell theyre getting into the 40/40 club.

"Well my uncle works there, I bet he could sneak us in." Malia spoke up. We all looked at her for a minute, forgetting that she was on the team. It happens more times than it should.

"Could he really?" Jordan asked excitedly. "We could pay him."

"Well duh" Maila scuffed. "He ain't doing it for free. He could get fired." My teammates began discussing their outfits for tonight while I shook my head.

"You guys have fun." I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I didn't want to participate in this all. "Let me know how it goes, if you don't get arrested for harassing Olivia." I smirked.

"Bella" Moe whined, grabbing my arm so I couldn't move. I rolled my eyes. "You _have_ To come. It'll be so much fun! We can get rich guys to buy us expansive drinks." She mused, raising her eyebrows up and down.

I shook my head and laughed. "No thanks. I work tonight anyway, it's too late to call in." This was true, but I honestly wouldn't have gone even if it wasn't. Sneaking into clubs wasn't really my thing. I wasn't as much of a badass as everyone thought.

"Fine, but you're missing out." Sese told me. "Call us if you change your mind, girl."

"Yeah yeah..."

* * *

"Mama!" I yelled, walking into the house and closing the door behind me. I was finally home from both practices and all I wanted to do was to eat and take a nap. when I realized I got no response from my ma, I yelled louder. "MAMA!"

"Damnit child, what is it?" ma asked as she walked out the kitchen. she had her hands on her hips and glared at me, waiting for a response. I smiled innocently.

"Did you cook?" I was staring at the wooden spoon in her hand. whenever she had that, it usually meant she was throwing down.

"Yes, fatty." ma teased. I poked my tongue out at her and followed her back to the kitchen. "make yourself a plate before you head off to that music store. I don't like you working those late hours, Isabella."

My face twisted at the use of my full name. she's the only person that calls me by it. "My hours aren't even that late. I'm off by midnight." I reasoned. The smell of my country fried stake hit me full force as I stepped foot in the kitchen. Oh hell yeah.

"Mashed potatoes too?" I exclaimed. I'm thankful for basketball and cheer cause if I didn't have to be active every day I eould be huge. Literally, all my fat ass does is eat. I _love_ food, especially my mama's southern cooking.

"Yes, mashed potatoes too." Mama chuckled. I smiled and grabbed myself a plate.

"Oh, guess what I heard?" I looked at ma after swallowing a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"What?" mama asked.

"Apparently Olivia is close by." I stated before going in for another bite. I noticed the way Ma's demeanor changed and raised a brow. she quickly stood from the table and walked over the stove, messing with the food.

"Where'd you hear that from?" she asked lowly. I frowned at her tone and cocked my head to the side.

"Taylor."

"So it's probably not true." she seemed to relax. interesting.

"Or it might be." I replied, watching her carefully. "why do you care, anyway?" ma whipped her head around to look at me and I quickly backtracked. " I mean, uh, why are you acting weird about it? I thought you liked Olivia."

Ma waved it off. "she's ok."

"Hmm," I sat for a moment in thought. "Taylor and the girls are trying to find her tonight. She's determined to meet her."

Once again, ma looked at me carefully. I stared back, waiting for her to say something. "don't go with them." she stated.

"Why?" I hadn't planned on going anyway, but I wanted to know why mama doesn't want me to. It's unlike her to keep me from doing something fun.

"Because I said so, Isabella." She snapped. I was a little shocked at her response and scuffed quietly.

"Maybe I wanted to go." I mumbled.

"Well too bad, you're not." Ma shrugged. "You're not going out tonight. At all. I want you home."

I quickly sat up, forgetting I had a job. "Ma, I can't. I have to be at work in an hour." I reasoned. There was no way she was making me skip work. That's _money_ I'm missing out on, money that could go in the collage fund I've been saving since freshman year.

"Call in." Ma said simply as she began to clean up. I stared at her blankly. Call in? It was too late to call in. How was someone gonna cover my shift in an hour?

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Do you need me to call down there for you? You know I will." Ma asked while reaching for the phone. I quickly shook my head.

"No, no, no. Fine." It took all of my willpower to refrain from rolling my eyes. While I was pissed, I wasn't trying to get slapped. She's never acted like this before. I don't know what the hell was going on but it must be her time of the month...

"Good." Ma placed the food containers in the fridge before looking back at me. "And if you think I'm playing, let me find out you left this house tonight."

Well, I knew what that mean.

"I understand." I replied shortly. I was frustrated yet intrigued by this whole thing. Why did ma want me home so bad? More importantly, what was her issue with celeb hunting with my teammates?

I guess I'd have to find out.

I waited for ma to leave the kitchen before sending Taylor a quick text

 **I'm coming.**


	3. Found III

**_Here it goes! First update for this story as an official one. Love you all, please review to let me know your thoughts._**

 **Isabella POV**

"Ayyyyeee, homegirl came to her senses!" Sese yelled as I climbed in the backseat of Taylor's car. I laughed and shook my head, saying hello to the crew before buckling my seatbelt. I was the only one, of course, aside from Taylor.

"Just don't post any pictures of me, alright? My mom finds everything." I told them firmly while adjusting my tight black dress. My girls had the tendency to ignore my requests, whether they were serious or not. But this, this was something they could not let fly over their delinquent heads. "I'm serious!" I snapped when I didn't receive a response.

"Chill Bella, we won't. We know how crazy Mama G can be." Moe smiled at me through the rearview mirror. I chuckled because she wasn't wrong. Ma could definitely act a fool when she wanted to.

"I just can't believe we'll be in the same room as Olivia." Taylor squealed as we pulled up at the club fifteen minutes later. We parked towards the back in case we needed to make a quick escape for whatever reason. Plus it was where Malia's uncle was sneaking us in at.

Oh yeah, Malia's here. I swear I forget she exists, she's so damn quiet. Either that or I've just mastered the art of tuning her out when necessary.

"Remember, we're all 21 and we're just here for a good time. If anyone gets arrested, I don't know y'all." Malia told us before opening the car door. We all looked at each other before shrugging and following her out. I didn't plan on getting arrested tonight, but I don't know what the other girls had planned. Their crazy ass plans better not involve me though.

Malia sent a text to her uncle and we stood by the back door for a few minutes, waiting for him to show up. I scrolled through my Instagram feed, liking and commenting on my friends posts.

"Yo, he is coming right?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence and looking Malia expectantly. I could tell she was starting to get antsy, but there wasn't much we could do aside from wait.

"Yes." Malia rolled her eyes. "Just give him a sec. He is busy, ya know." Taylor scoffed and folded her arms over her chest.

Right on cue, a tall black man appeared and stared the five of us down before opening the door wider. "Come on, hurry up. I ain't trying to get arrested." He huffed and I rolled my eyes. Nobody was forcing him to let underage teens in a night club.

We quickly made our way inside and walked up the back staircase while Malia gave him the money."Thanks Unc." She smiled before following us inside.

"Whoa."

The club was huge. Like shit, I knew Atlanta had some pretty bomb clubs, but this was crazy. There was no way we would've gotten in if we didn't have connections, we wouldn't have even made it to the line outside. This place and the people in it screamed money.

I would definitely have to turn up my sexiness to get some drinks cause there's no way in hell I could afford it on my own.

"What's first, bar or Olivia?" Moe asked us.

Taylor looked at her like she was crazy. "Is that even a question?"

We all laughed. "How are we supposed to know if Olivia is even here yet?" I asked, looking around the crowded building. There were people everywhere. It was gonna be impossible to find her unless we knew exactly where she was.

Taylor quickly turned to Malia. "Does your uncle know?"

Malia raised a brow. "Does he know what?"

"What do you mean? Are you listening!" Taylor snapped and put her hands on her hips. She always did it when she was pissed or annoyed. "Does your uncle know where Olivia is?"

"Oh, I dunno. I can ask him." Malia pulled out her phone and I assumed was texting her uncle. She better be, or Taylor's going to flip her shit. The girl was already unstable, she didn't need any more excuses to act a fool tonight.

"Well can we hit the bar while we wait? I'm thirsty for some liquor." Moe stated. I looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Same. Malia, are you drinking?" I asked. I guessed the answer was no, since the girl rarely went out.

Instead a got a shrug. "I don't know, maybe." Malia replied nonchalantly. She then looked at her phone and frowned. "He said she's not here yet."

"Whyyyyyy!" Taylor whined and stomped her foot, throwing a mini tantrum internally. We waited for her to gather herself before continuing the conversation.

"So, bar?" Sese asked, motioning downstairs.

"I'm down. Taylor, remember, no drinking. You're our DD and I ain't trying to die tonight." I reminded her. I wasn't playing around because I knew how she got when she was having a good time. My life was not about to be at risk cause she can't control herself.

Taylor rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry."

"Good." I nodded and looped my arms through her's and Moe's. "Now let's get this party started ladies!"

 **Olivia POV**

I was sitting in between Jay and Kelly with a glass of champagne in my hands. We were relaxing in one of the VIP lounges in the 40/40 club.

We tried to remain as lowkey as possible when we arrived, and thankfully we were able to sneak in through the back without anyone noticing. While I love my fans and realize the publicity is what I signed up for, sometimes it's nice to go out and live like a normal person.

"Liv, are you listening?" I felt Kelly tapping my arm and smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Kelly rolled her eyes and I chuckled, knowing she would be dramatic about it.

"I was SAYING," See, what did I say. "We should take a trip soon. Tim and I were thinking St. Tropez, and I know how much you and Fitz love that place."

"We do love it there." I nodded in agreement. "How soon were you thinking?"

"A few weeks. Maybe around the 20th?" Kelly suggested while I sipped my champagne. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"That could work. I'll have to talk to Fitz and make sure his schedule is clear first, and check mine too. I'll let you know in the next week or so." I told her. Kelly smiled, satisfied with answer.

"Alright, cool. I'll start looking for somewhere to stay."

"Uh, the yacht." I stated, looking at Kelly with my 'duh' expression. Whenever Fitz and I went somewhere with an ocean close by, we always rented a yacht. It was an escape from the chaos happening on land.

"Oh yeah." Kelly nodded. "What's your yacht guy's number? Imma give him a call."

"I'll give it to you when we get back to the hotel." We both paused our conversation when one of our waitresses brought out the appetizers we ordered, along with another bottle of champagne. We thanked her and I slipped her a $100 bill before continuing. "You can get the same yacht Fitz and I usually do when we go to Italy, it's beautiful. You've been on it before."

"Ooh, that big ass yacht with two hot tubs and the hot Italian chef?" Kelly asked excitedly. I nodded and Kelly clapped loudly. "Hell yeah I'm getting it. We had a good ass time, ooh bitch I'm ready." I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh at her crazy ass.

"Liv."

I looked up at my husband, who was now standing in front of me with his hand extended. I raised a curious brow but took it anyway. I rarely questioned what Fitz did anymore, he was always surprising me.

"Yes?" I giggled as he pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"It's our song." Fitz whispered against my ear. I shut my mouth and focused on the song playing loudly over the speakers.

 _"Close your eyes, make a wish_

 _And blow out the candlelight_

 _For tonight is just your night_

 _We're gonna celebrate,_

 _All through the night"_

I realized Fitz was singing the words to me and blushed, hiding my face in his chest. It was crazy how much I loved this man, even after everything we'd been through. He was my rock.

"You're off key." I pointed out with a soft laugh. I felt Fitz smile and his body shake slightly with laughter.

"I know." He replied, squeezing my ass gently. "I'm not you." He reminded me.

"I'm off key sometimes." I protested.

Fitz pulled away slightly and looked down at me with a raised brow. "Uh, like when?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I know I have been before though."

"Hmm." Fitz pulled me back into his arms as we swayed back and forth. "You ain't never been off key baby." He whispered before kissing the tip of my ear.

I smiled and buried my face in his neck. "Whatever you say, baby." I wasn't going to argue with him, because it was a lost cause. Part of the reason why I rarely doubted my voice was because Fitz never let me. He thought I was the best thing in the world.

I smiled at the thought. I really did love him, so much.

"Sing for me." Fitz stated, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced up at him and chuckled.

"What for?"

He shrugged, pressing his cheek against mine. "I like hearing your voice." He said softly.

I cleared my throat and began singing along to the song.

 _"Baby tonight is your night_

 _And I will do you right_

 _Just make a wish on your night_

 _Anything that you ask_

 _I will give you the love of your life_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me to_

 _And I'll hold you tight_

 _Baby all through the night"_

"As soon as we get back to the hotel, you're all mine baby." Fitz whispered before titling my chin to meet his lips.

 **Isabella POV**

"Taylor, it's late. We should just give it up." We've been at the club for close to two hours, I was semi drunk and exhausted, and Taylor was having a breakdown because we couldn't find Olivia. Honestly, that's what she gets for reading some shit on the Internet and believing it.

"No!" Taylor yelled. I huffed and leaned against Sese for balance before I fell over. "She's here somewhere, I know it. I heard some girls talking in the restroom about it. She's here!"

"Girl, this shit is dumb. We ain't gonna find her." Sese snapped. "Get it through that thick ass weave, sis. I'm ready to go home."

Taylor looked at us in defeat and sighed loudly. "Fine." She huffed before storming away. I assumed she was heading to the car, so we followed her.

"Wait." I paused. Sese stopped walking and looked at me. "I have to pee."

"You want me to go with you?" She asked me. I thought for a second before shaking my head.

"Nah, I'll catch up. Go ahead, and don't let her leave without me."

"Alright."

Sese and I parted ways and I tapped into the sober part of my mind to direct myself to the restroom. I made it there with minimum problems and handled my business, not bothering to look in the mirror as I was washing my hands cause I knew I looked a **hot** mess.

As I was leaving I ran directly into someone by accident. O-kay, maybe I was a little more drunk than I had originally thought. "Shit, I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized, realizing I spilt some of this woman's champagne on her dress. It looked expensive as hell too, so I was praying to God she didn't flip and make me pay for it.

Luckily God was listening and she waved it off. "It's okay, I have more." She chuckled, making me feel a little better.

"Oh okay." I thought for a second. "Liquor or dresses?" I asked for clarification.

"Both." She smiled. We laughed for a moment before I took a step back.

"I gotta get going, my friends are waiting for me outside. Sorry again about your dress." I still felt bad about it, even though this chick didn't seem fazed.

"It's fine, I promise. Drive safe." Was the last thing she told me before disappearing into the sea of people.

I began walking back to the car as best as I could in my drunken haze and six inch heels. I stumbled a little when I realized something.

"Shit."

 _That was Olivia._


	4. Found IV

_**Olivia POV**_

I woke up with my head resting on Fitz's bare chest. He hadn't been lying when he said I would be all his when we got back– I was sore and exhausted. We literally went at it all night long.

I glanced over my shoulder at the clock and smiled when I saw the time. It was only eight-thirty. I turned back around and snuggled further into my husband's arms, enjoying this moment of peace and serenity.

"Good morning."

I looked up and saw Jay staring down at me. I grinned and lifted myself up to meet his lips. "Good morning, baby." I murmured, laughing when he pulled me to lay directly on top of him. I buried my face in his neck and sighed as his hands trailed down my naked body.

"I wore you out, huh?" Fitz chuckled when my soft moans turned into a loud yawn.

I laughed, nodding. "Maybe a little. You did keep me up all night, babe."

"I know, I know." Fitz kissed my temple before rolling out from under me. I groaned and reached out for him. "I'm gonna order room service while you shower." He told me while grabbing his robe. "You want sausage or bacon?"

I thought for a moment. "Both?"

Fitz shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I should've known." I laughed and so did he. "Get cleaned up, I'll meet you in the living room." He smiled, kissing me gently and smacking my ass before walking away.

I quickly handled my business in the bathroom, going through my usual routine of washing my body and hair. Afterwards I threw on a robe identical to Fitz's and met him in the living room, where our breakfast was waiting. Thank God, because we definitely worked up an appetite.

I caught sight of the sausage and bacon and licked my lips. There's nothing a southern girl loves more than some meat. (wink wink).

"Have you called Blue yet?" I asked Fitz as he handed me a plate. Every morning, if we weren't with our baby, we would FaceTime her to tell her good morning and ask her about her night. It was something we'd been doing since she was a baby. Communication is key, especially with your children.

Fitz shook his head no while I dug into this bomb ass food. "I was waiting on you. I told Mama T we'd call after we ate, so she'll be expecting it."

I nodded. "Okay." We ate in a comfortable silence before I remembered my conversation with Kelly last night. "Kelly was wanting to get away for a bit, her and Tim are taking a trip to St Tropez and suggested we go with them."

Fitz nodded as I spoke. "When?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, she just said in the next few weeks. I told her we'd have to check our schedules first."

"Well I'm down if you are. I think a vacation would be good for us, we could use a little break." Fitz smiled softly and grabbed my hand. I knew he was referring to the nightmares I started having again; it was something that occurred whenever I thought about Cassandra too much. My therapist said my stress causes the nightmares, so I tried to relax more, but that didn't stop me from having them.

"Yeah... you're right." I agreed. "And Blue does love the ocean." I added, thinking aloud. My baby was only 7, but she was wise beyond her years. She would complain about having such a hard day at school, mind you she's only in the second grade, and suggest we take a vacation so she could recollect herself. Recollect herself. Blue's entertaining to us, to say the least. And I absolutely adore her.

My mama likes to joke and say she lived a life before this one, and that's why she's so smart. I just think it's because Fitz and I have done a great job raising her, but you never know. She's an old spirit in a child's body.

"That she does," Fitz nodded and released my hand to finish eating. "Sometime this year I would like to take a trip down to Africa. Blue's old enough now to pay attention to things, I want her to connect more with her roots."

"Sure baby, I like that idea." I agreed. I hadn't been to Africa in years, so it would be a fun trip for all of us.

Fitz dabbed his mouth with a napkin before pushing his chair back and standing up. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick, then we can call Blue." He stated, kissing my cheek as he walked by.

"Okay."

I finished up my breakfast and put our dishes back on the cart they came in. I threw our trash away and wiped down the table before sitting on the couch with the iPad, waiting for Fitz to return.

* * *

 _ **Isabella POV**_

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and saw Mama cooking. I silently prayed to God and Jesus, our lord and savior, that she had no idea about last night's activities. There was no evidence of me leaving this house, so I should be in the clear. I guess I'll be finding out in the next few seconds.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, walking further into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. I eyed her nervously as she responded.

"You got two eyes, don't you?" Ma raised a brow. I chuckled and moved my long ass neck around to look at the pan, smiling brightly when I saw bacon and sausage. There's nothing a southern girl loved more than some meat, let me tell you.

"Wait, do you not work today?" I asked ma, realizing she was home on a Saturday morning. She always worked Saturday mornings. Jesus, I hope she wasn't planning to kill me. How could she know, though?

"Nope. I decided to take off." Ma smiled as she handed me a plate. I shrugged and took a seat at the table. "I thought we could hang out today."

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised. I can't remember the last time we just 'hung out,' either ma was working or drinking, or I was working or with my friends.

"Yeah. You wanna go shopping?"

"Yeah!" I just got paid a few days ago too, so I could afford it right now. I could even buy ma a few things, if she wanted.

"Aight. We'll leave around noon." Ma smiled and took a seat in front of me. I nodded.

"We going to Lenox?"

"Of course."

I smiled. Lenox was the shit, my friends and I were always there, whether we had money or not. It was like the hang out after school, since it was only ten minutes away.

I quickly finished breakfast and straightened up the kitchen before heading off to my room to get ready. I still had a couple hours before we left, but it would honestly probably take me that long. I had to shower, do my hair, find something to wear, and do my makeup. Being a girl wasn't easy, man.

* * *

 ** _6 PM_**

After hanging with mama all day (and having an awesome time, if I do say so myself), I had to go into work. I was pretty tired so I was thinking about just calling in, but I needed to make my money. I gotta work hard and grind til I own it so I can head to college in a couple of years.

I walked in my store and immediately headed to the back to put my things away and clock in. It was pretty dead so I wasn't worried about anyone trying to steal anything.

"Yo Lil B, was good?"

I looked over at my boss and smiled. "Hey Martin, sorry I'm a few minutes late. Mama and I got stuck in traffic on our way home." I explained while locking my stuff up. I jiggled the knob to make sure it was secure before stepping away. I had some valuables in there that I couldn't risk being taken. This place wasn't exactly in the best neighborhood.

"It's fine shawty. I'm about to head out, just make sure you lock up for me aight?"

"I will."

"You got your store keys right?" Martin asked and I nodded. I always had my store keys.

"Yeah, I do." I replied, following him out of the back room. I stood behind the register while he walked around it.

"Alright. You call me if you need anything." He said firmly, pointing his finger at me. I chuckled and nodded again.

"I know, I will. Go on, before you're late for ya lil date." I smirked. Anytime Martin had me lock up the store, it usually meant he had a date with some chick he met at a bar the night before. I thought it was hilarious, he was such a pimp.

"I'm going, I'm going. Be safe, B." He gave me a little wave before heading out.

The remainder of the evening was pretty uneventful. It was a slow night, so there wasn't much action. I'm just thankful we didn't have anyone trying to steal, or a hold up go down. I really didn't have the energy to fight some fools with a gun.

By eleven I was closing up the store. I flipped the sign and grabbed my shit from the back before heading out. I made sure the doors were locked before I started walking home. It was a ten to fifteen minute walk, so not too bad.

I was texting back in a group message with the girls on my team when I saw a beat up black SUV drive by. I didn't think anything of it until I saw the few people that were walking near me start running, and then I heard gunshots.

I ran as fast as I could, thanking coach for all the suicides she made us do during practice. My stamina was high as hell.

I turned the corner and stopped running to catch my breath. I knew the gang was far gone by now, so I wasn't worried about them catching me. It's not like I had any beef with them anyway.

I leaned back against the wall as I tried to get my breathing under control. It was freezing outside, but I was sweating like a bitch. I was in that weird place between being cold and being hot. I knew my adrenaline had something to do with it, because this always happened during practice.

I pushed myself off the wall and began walking, but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down and saw red seeping through my white shirt, realizing I'd been shot.

"Fuck." I mumbled before everything went black.


End file.
